


Kids, I Have Something to Tell You

by Alltheavengersarequeer (Odddaysgeorge)



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Family Secrets, Gen, Magneto's family, Maximoff family, Past Character Death, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddaysgeorge/pseuds/Alltheavengersarequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter told Erik about his mother's friend who could control metal, he had no idea it was the same guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids, I Have Something to Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Ana (not to be confused with Anya!) is supposed to be the older deceased foster sister, but I needed a name for the little girl. I'm also aware that this isn't exactly how it all went down in the comics so, y'know, don't eat me or whatever.  
> Please leave any advice you may have on how I can improve my writing for future reference.

“Peter, Ana, I know that stuff on the news is scary, but can you pull yourselves away from the television long enough to eat dinner?” Marya Maximoff asked as she entered the living room. “Yeah, just a second, Mom,” Peter said.

Marya tapped her foot. “I’m _waiting_.” This was unusual.

“Ana, can you get off of me so I can stand up, kiddo?”

The little girl shook her head. “I’m scared, Peter.”

At that moment, the television showed a close-up on the mutant terrorist’s face. Marya’s mouth dropped open. “It-it can’t be…” she stuttered.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Peter asked.

Marya grabbed the remote and turned off the television. “Kids, come and sit down in the kitchen. There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Peter and Ana went into the kitchen while Marya yelled up the stairs. “Wanda, come down here! I need to tell you something!”

“Just a minute!” Wanda called back.

“I’ll get her.” Peter said, and a moment later, he stood holding his twin sister at the foot of the stairs.

“I said I was coming, you jerk!” she said, “Don’t _think_ I won’t hex you!”

“Kids, do you remember me ever talking about a family called the Lensherrs?” Marya asked once everyone was seated.

“I think so,” Peter said, “Your friend Magda, from when you and Dad lived in Poland, right?”

“Her husband had some kind of weird powers, didn’t he?” Wanda asked.

Peter snorted. “Oh, _you’re_ one to talk about weird.”

“Oh, as if you’re perfectly normal!”

“Kids! That’s enough! This is important! That mutant terrorist they were showing in the news… I recognized him.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize… Erik Lensherr… with the power to control metal… you knew him?”

“Yes. I did,” Marya answered. “Wanda, Peter… I haven’t always been entirely honest with the two of you.”

“What about _me_?”Ana asked, speaking through a mouthful of food. She was the only one who had even touched her dinner so far.

“No, I suppose I haven’t always told you the truth either, sweetie. But it was always to protect you. Magda had twins, a boy and a girl,” Marya continued. “When Erik started to get… when he started to get the way you saw him on the news, Magda grew to fear him. She wanted to run away, but she was afraid he would find her and her children. So she gave them up. More specifically, she gave them to me and Django,” she sighed at the name of her late husband, who had died when Ana was just a baby. “And so we traveled to the U.S., to keep you two safe…safe from your father.”

Wanda and Peter were stunned.

“Eat your food before it gets cold,” Marya said, and they did.


End file.
